


WarTale

by MonkeyJem



Category: Undertale
Genre: 17 year old frisk, Bad Puns, Blood, Chara Has Issues, Child Abuse, Emotion attachment, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I love youz, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mistakes, Murder, Papyrus is 16, Same with Papyrus, Sans is 18, Sans is human but has skeleton arms, Souls, Weapons, chara is 19, dust?, idk - Freeform, if you dies then you deadz, im so sorry, kiss, new feelings, no reset or continue, nope - Freeform, puns, trying to live normally like others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyJem/pseuds/MonkeyJem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the War between Monsters and Humans was still going on? Frisk was raised as an assassin. To kill any living monster in her way but what happens when she is caught by monsters? Will she kill them when she has the chance or will she turn on her own kind?</p><p> </p><p>(This is also my first fan fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Frisk almost forgot the last time she smiled, laughed or had any joy in her life. It was all a dream to her. So clear, yet easy to forget. She was raised as a killer. No mercy or empathy for any monster. That’s how she was brought to the world. A world where only war was a way to sought things through.

The sounds of guns travel through the wind. Dust of the dead and red lakes spilled on the battlefield while humans and monster roam for blood or souls of others. Monsters were more forward on the weapons as they had guns, tanks or grenades going off. Monsters and Humans roamed, killing anything in their paths, while Frisk watched from above on a burnt house.

Monsters attacked her home long ago. Killed everyone in sight. She lost everything that day. Her family, friends and her brother, Chara. He is still alive but he lost himself completely and turned into a crazy, blood thirsty being. Frisk ran away from him, No. Everything. Frisk self taught herself to become what she is now.


	2. It's Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins...

Frisk awoke from another restless slumber. Frisk travelled a lot from place to place and never had a permanent home. Her bed is only made of hard floor and her blue and purple scarf her parents gave her on her 7th birthday. Her cloths are always dirty as she never had enough money to buy new ones, even though they were best suited for an assassin and camouflaging into her surroundings. 

Frisk pulled herself up from her pain full position and dusted off her brown loose, short shorts and her navy blue singlet top. Frisk didn’t mind how revealing the outfit is. 

She pulled her small light weight backpack closer and scavenged through for food only to find small amounts of monster candy she found in a small house. 

“It will have to do.” She though throwing the unwrapped candy into her mouth.

Frisk didn’t know where she was going but she always had a strong calling to Mt Ebbot. The mountain that was placed not very far from anywhere. Frisk stayed close to it as it was safer from monster snipers or strong magic users in the mountain. 

Frisk always imagined what it would be like as a monster and having a family and she would wonder off into her imagination and try to imagine what Chara looked like when he was smaller and more innocent. But those thoughts quickly escaped to the song of bullets being fired in her direction.

“Shit!” she screamed as she scrambled for a place to cover her self but to no surprise nothing was here with such high longitude on the mountain. Frisk could only back herself into a corner where the sniper couldn’t see her. There was no other way out but the way she came. “Crap this isn’t good”. Frisk only had throwing knives and her main duel daggers that hang off her shorts. There was nothing she could do to kill her main enemy above her. 

She stayed in that corner for a few minutes’ till thinking the stupidest thing she could have. Frisk was planning to run up the mountain ninja style and while she was soaring above, she would throw one of her knives at this ‘sniper’. 

Frisk took a few deep breaths, knowing this could be her final day. She sprinted out of the corner and avoiding any bullets that were fired, till she made a quick U turn and dashed up the mountain and fully exposing her enemy. She turned her head and saw a Froggit holding a very valuable sniper rifle aiming it right at Frisk. Frisk had to make a quick jump to avoid the laser target and took one of her small throwing knives and letting her arm release the knife as it cut through the air, killing the Froggit and turning the monster into dust.

Frisk landed close to the ledge and snatching the rifle once owned by the Froggit checking if there were any bullets left from her crazy marathon. Luckily the Froggit had a small travelling pack with the supplies Frisk needed to survive the rest of the week. Bullets, food, water and a small hand rifle that had many bullets to spare. 

Frisk continued her way through the twisted paths on the mountain, till it came to a flat surface and a small cave on the next wall. It was getting late and Frisk needed to sleep after her continuous climbing and jumping. Frisk made her way through the cave entrance and going deeper into the strong darkness but much further was a great hole that was lit up by the fading sun and a small hole above going through the mountain surface exposing the caves mysteries.

Frisk became curious and looked down to find messy vines and small waterfalls making there way down to a patch of yellow flowers. Frisk wanted to look closer, leaning over the edge more only for one of her hands to slip on the slimy rock she had placed her self on.

“Shit” she whispered as her body slowly fell into the depths of the underground that welcomed her with open arms. Frisk saw the ground coming closer to her vision and when she was coming close to impact, she closed her eyes and prepared for time of death…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post as much as possible. I'm trying to balance school and activities that take up a lot of time and this is only for fun and for entertainment.  
> I'm planning on adding more to each chapter so they aren't as short which is what i'm working towards in the future.


	3. Kind Heart Causes Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk fell but she's not alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to upload weekly or more if I have time for 2 a week. I hope you're enjoying this novel.

Frisk's eyes flew open. The scenery was different, like, a lot. The plants that made their way down had died and the water was dark and murky. The only thing that was nice were the yellow flowers that saved her fall. The flowers seemed to light up the room with a small tint of yellow.

Frisk fixed herself up right so she could see her new surroundings. Hollow caves led everywhere and it looked like they would never end either. This did not look good at all. Frisk panicked. This is it, the end of me. Frisked looked down as her hands grabbed her hair tightly to stop her head from pounding. The thoughts of dying weren’t easy on Frisk as her memories would torture her about her family and the war that would soon kill the face of the Earth. 

Frisks imagination wondered. She was so distracted that she didn’t see the monster that had approached her. “Hello my child.” Frisk jumped at the sound and looked up to see a tall white furry goat dressed in long army pants and a purple singlet top with a weird icon it. Best of all she was holding two very powerful hand guns, one in each hand. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Frisk pushed herself to a wall, horrified to see a monster. The monster looked disappointed at the reaction Frisk gave her. “I don’t wish to hurt you, I promise” She made her way closer to Frisk, placing one gun in her belt and held her paw out to offer help. Frisk only sat there frozen, unknowing if she could trust the monster or not but something about her tone was relaxing and nothing like she’s ever heard. Most monsters would gun point her and ask for last words or say humans are scums of the earth, any insults to bring her down. 

Frisk finally looked up to look in the monster’s eye. They had a soft expression with a bright smile, still leaning down, holding her paw out for her. Frisk only breathed in accepting the monster’s hand. To her surprise, the monster only pulled her into a hug. “It must be horrible living on the surface with this war.” Frisk wanted to cry. 

After a few minutes, the monster finally let go. “I’m Toriel, I watch the ruins and see if anyone has fallen down and you, my child, are most recent in a long time.” Toriel looked pleased a little with her introduction. Frisk only stayed silent, keeping close eyes on Toriel’s hand and her weapons. 

“Wait…Where’s my stuff?” Frisk patted herself down then looked around to see that Toriel was holding on to every single thing on her shoulder that Frisk had on her. “I’m afraid I can’t give this to you.” She sounded disappointed that she had the equipment on her. “I really do hate violence.” Her voice was dark now. Frisk didn’t like where this was going.

“My child, if you do trust me, can you follow me?” Frisk was dumbfounded. Why would she ask that? Toriel turned and started to walk down one of the many caves and Frisk had no choice but to follow through the dark tunnels that twisted in all directions to escape this living hell. 

Toriel was very quiet for the whole walk not looking back on Frisk once. A bright light soon was in Frisks vision and seemed very odd how a monster would lead her straight back out the mountain, unless it was her way of killing humans that fall through that giant hole but who’s dumb enough to do that? The light was soon close enough that it was blinding and Frisk closed her eyes as Toriel’s figure blended with the light

Frisk opened her eyes again as the light faded and in front of her was a small cozy house. Toriel’s head turned to her making their eyes meet. “You probably think I intend to kill you but that’s not I won’t in this world. I didn’t ask for a war or any of this to happen. It only tears our races apart and I truly want to fix that.” Toriel looked back at the house and made her way to the door, gesturing Frisk to follow. Frisk didn’t know how to feel; she can’t feel empathy but guilt. This monster was teaching her new feelings and couldn’t describe them. 

Frisk entered to front door and a rush of heat covered her body. It was warm and a sweet scent of cinnamon filled her nose. “Please do make yourself at home. I placed your weapons in the room, first one down the hall to your left. Also there’s a fresh pile of clothes. You can where them if you please.” Frisk followed the instructions given’, looking down a long hall way and entering the first door on the right. To Frisk’s surprise the room was quite large and the colours were very bright. Looking around, Toriel had said what she promised. Weapons and new clothes, nicely folded on the single, well made bed. Frisk didn’t understand why she was being so nice. Didn’t she know that a war was going on right outside this mountain? Frisk yawned. Damn, she forgot how tired she was and the well made bed wasn’t helping but she had to give in as her own legs couldn’t carry her anymore. Frisk placed all her weapons and bag on the floor and made herself comfortable and before she knew it, she was in her own mind searching for a dream to sooth her sleep.


	4. A True Nightmare and A Piece of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare returns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally on school holidays meaning more chapters. YAY!

Pure black and nothing else. It seemed that way for a long time to Frisk as she wondered through the empty scene. The more she wondered, it soon came across that Frisk wasn’t alone. A single figure in the distance though, it was too hard to see as dust started to rise. Frisk couldn’t do anything as she watched herself walk closer to the mysterious figure. That single figure seemed so familiar to Frisk.

It almost looks like…. No. It can’t be. The shadowy figure turned around to face Frisk only to see red eyes and a twisted smile that replaced the innocent face of her brother. “You can’t run forever Frisk. You know I always win hide and seek.” The childish voice echoed through the abyss. “Why did you run away Frisk?” Chara asked. It kept on repeating. The same question over and over. It hurt so much. The loud noises and repeated laughs coming at every angle. Then, it stopped.

 

Frisk looked up to face her brother but it got worse. His eyes were black and his mouth was bleeding black liquid. Frisk tried to scream but _**nobody came**_. She had no one. Chara laughed with pleasure of Frisk’s struggles and started to take small but heavy steps. The more he got closer, he grabbed something out of his pocket. He seemed so happy to have something in his hands but Frisk couldn’t see until he was only a few meters away. The knife. Chara was holding a blood stained knife. “You know, I really did think you could have killed that monster that killed Mum and Dad. But, you did NOTHING!”. Chara run at Frisk holding the knife in one hand slicing through the air trying to strike Frisk, only missing every time.

Frisk tried to dodge every blow Chara was giving but Chara sliced her many time. Chara was laughing, it almost looked like he was dancing with every move he performed. Chara stopped in front of Frisk “I’m bored of this little dance. I really thought you would at least fight back Frisk.” Then he teleported right behind her and kicked Frisk to the floor. Frisk had no time to react as Chara placed one foot on her chest. “You really are a stupid weak being like Mum and Dad said. You’re worthless sometimes.” Chara placed both hands on the knife and lifted it up then darted straight down into Frisks body. She screamed. It was so painful and all her screams were mixed with the laughs her brother. Blood was everywhere. Chara lifted the knife and placed to tip right over Frisk’s throat. “Welcome to my special hell, Little Sis.” Chara said just before he made his swing across Frisk’s throat.

Frisk darted up as she awoke from her nightmare. She was drenched in sweat and tears and her chest still hurt from where Chara had attacked her. It was still dark but Frisk decided to get up. As Frisk made her way off the bed, she saw a small tea plate with some kind of pie on top. Frisk made her way to where the plate was placed and lifted the pie to her face. She was so hungry yet she didn’t even know where this food came from. Frisk took a small sniff of the pie. Cinnamon. That’s what she could smell when she entered Toriel’s house. Frisk couldn’t think straight after after her nightmare and she really didn’t want to think about it now. She took a small bite out of the pie and was hit with a burst of flavor. She could taste the cinnamon and pastry so well it almost felt like there was a little pinch of love in it.

After Frisk finished to slice she was tired. May as well, Frisk didn’t have good nights and barley got any sleep. Frisk tried to keep her eyes open but her body was so weak and fragile, it felt like she could break at any moment. Frisk only thought best that she would go back to sleep and try to get most of her energy back.

Frisk was awoken by a soft knock her door. “My child, are you awake?”. Toriel opened the door only a little so she could see that Frisk was doing okay. “I have breakfast ready for you. It’s butterscotch pancakes”. Frisk slowly lifted herself to sit up. “I’ll be out in a second Mum.” Wait… crap, she just called her mum. Frisk quickly looked at Toriel to find the monster has a single tear on her face. “Do you want to call me that? Mum?” Frisk felt bad. She didn’t mean to make her upset. “I…” Frisk started but saw that Toriel had a smile on her face. She looked pleased with the title Frisk had given her. Frisk sighed. “I don’t mind as long as you’re comfortable.”

“No, it’s just…I had a son once but he went missing when the war started and I thought…he was… he was…” Toriel soon started to cry. Shiiiiit, this was bad. Frisk was making connections with an enemy race and worse making her remember about her missing (probably dead) son. “I didn’t mean to make you cry…Mum”. Frisk was hesitant on calling her Mum. It felt so wrong but it felt so right as well. “My child…may I ask a silly question?” Toriel looked at Frisk with teary eyes. “Do you wish to stay here with me?”. She almost looked hopeful for a positive response but Frisk couldn’t stay. It was too dangerous as she had to remind herself that she was in Monster territory. “Look, I really do appreciate what you have done for me but… I wish to get back to the surface.” Frisk almost wanted to cry. This is what guilt felt like, almost eating her away inside. Toriel looked down as her face darkened. “If that is want you want, my child. But understand if you exit through the doors, you are not welcome back, please understand.” Frisk nodded her head. Frisk wanted to get back to what ever place she can call home.

After a few hours of gathering all of her things. Frisk met Toriel in the hallway. “Follow me”. Toriel didn’t look back once on Frisk just like before as she walked to a dark room with very steep steps. Just like before a dark tunnel twisting in every direction until Toriel stopped. With just a click of her paws, the dark tunnel was soon light with bright flames that soon coloured the room in front of Frisk. The room was shaped like a dome and at the opposite end was an enormous door with the very same symbol Toriel has on her shirt.

“Before I open these doors, can I ask of your name, my child?” Still not looking back at Frisk. It almost felt like Toriel lost her touch. “It’s Frisk.” Though it didn’t seem to matter if she going to leave her and never return. “Frisk…It’s lovely” and with that, the doors automatically open. A very cold breeze swayed through the doors with small specks of snow. Frisk adjusted her sniper rifle to sit on her shoulder and walked past Toriel trying to make eye contact but with no success. Frisk took a few steps out into the open and instantly freezing. It was freaking cold. Frisk turned her head back to Toriel as she heard the doors close. “Thanks.” Frisk quickly shouted before Toriel could finally say her final words. “You’re too kind to kill, my child” and the doors finally closed. Frisk just stood there. Why would she say that? She has killed monsters before but it only came back at  her with the same Chara nightmare.

Frisk only turned back to the path ahead and made her way through the alley way of the dead trees that swayed with the wind.


	5. A New Pal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say I have been busy with trying to fix the Wifi. (Thanks internet) and i am having trouble keeping connections. So if i don't upload i have mah reasons.

Frisk didn’t know how long she has been walking for. It felt like hours or days but Frisk continued to walk not matter the time. 

It soon became blank. Well kind of. It just felt like Frisk was walking in the same spot. Nothing changed. The trees were evenly placed out and nothing looked different, except two trees that were very close to each other. Frisk continued walking and soon came across a very long stick. Didn’t really matter to her so she walked over it and continued her merry way, but, a few steps forward she heard a very loud crunch. Frisk jolted at the sound and turned her head. The stick was broken and she didn’t step on it. 

The thought of being followed for a long time gave chills down her spine. Frisk didn’t want to stay long and she sprinted down the boring path. The chilled air brushed her messy hair out of her eyes and her cloths weren’t protecting her from the ice cold air nipping her skin. As Frisk continued to run she saw an odd looking gate or fence. Didn’t look like it was doing its job as a bridge easily went through. Frisk was soon out of breath right before the bridge and needed to rest as her wounds from her fall weren’t fully healed. 

“Human…”. Frisks heart stopped. The voice was dark, yet it was cheerful at the same time. “Don’t you know how to greet a new friend?” The voice continued his sentence. Frisk knew by the voice that this was defiantly a guy. Frisk was really confused now. All monsters wanted to kill her and now they call her friend? What the fuck is going on?! “Turn around and shake my hand...” Frisk couldn’t really run away as she would only hurt herself more from her fatal injuries. Frisk turned to face the figure. It seemed to be her height but slightly taller. Shadows covered this thing face and couldn’t make out any facial features at all. His hand was extended out and waiting for Frisk to do the same. 

Frisk slowly took his hand to shake but was made awkward with the sound of a whoopee cushion. “That joke never gets old” Frisk looked unimpressed with the way he was treating her. Frisk looked up but quickly greeted with human face. His hair was pure white like snow and had a prickly chin (most likely from bad shaving). Frisk looked back at his hand that was still holding on to hers. His hand were a skeletons hand. Frisk, pulling back her hand, took a few steps back away from this thing as her mind was full of question.

“I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. Well kinda, heh” He smiled showing perfectly white teeth. His eyes were an aqua colour Frisk had never seen before and it seemed to make her move forward towards him to have a better look. 

Frisk was soon realizing she was losing her feeling of touch in her body. “shit” she whispered under her short breath. Sans didn’t look so happy with the reply she just gave him. “Well you’re not very ice.” He started to chuckle a little from his pun. Frisk was losing her will to stand from the cold and soon she fell to the ground, losing her conscience. Frisk could only hear the last words of Sans before losing herself in darkness. “Oh crap”. His voice was full of care. Only to her surprise she felt warm in her cheeks and her mind went blank. 

 

Frisk slowly opened her eyes to find, yet again, new surroundings. Frisk looked around with little energy she had and was taking in every detail of the house she was in. Her body was covered by three very thick blankets and she was resting on a some what comfy couch. It was still very dark in the room and she only could see the edge of the couch and no further. Frisk picked herself up and wrapped a blanket around her body to try and keep warmth. She started to walk forward only to stub her toe on the corner of the table. “FUCK!” her voice screamed. It sounded high pitched and was sure she could have woken anyone up around her. Frisk grabbed her foot and tried to look to see if any injury shown. Her foot was bleeding. Great, just what she needed. “Geez kid, can you scream any louder?” a voice came from all directions and Frisk couldn’t find the source until the lights flashed on. Sans was standing at the top of a flight of stairs. He was still wearing the same cloths he had on yesterday. A blue jumper and loose shorts that fell to his knees. To top that off, he had pink fluffy slippers on his human feet. Frisk was drawn to his eyes again. It almost looked like water in Summer.

“Looks like you’re having a bloody great time” Sans had the biggest smile on his face, just waiting for a response from Frisk. Frisk wanted to chuckle but she knew it would hurt her wounds. “yea… it’s pretty scary” wait… she just made a pun. OUT OF HER OWN WILL! Sans looked at her with open eyes and soon he started laughing out loud. 

“Wow, ahaha, you are the most unemotional person I have ever met, ahaha, and you MADE A PUN!” he continued laughing as he walked down the stairs and made his way towards Frisk. As soon he stopped laughing he looked down at her foot. “You really know how to make your mark.” As he still looked down. Frisk followed his gaze and his questionable sentence to soon realize that her foot was still bleeding, leaving a scarlet mark on the rug. 

“welp, guess I have to fix you now.” Frisk wasn’t able to respond as Sans picked Frisk up in his skeleton arms bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. Sans placed Frisk on the kitchen counter and then walked to the counter closes to the fridge. As soon as his face repapered from the counter he leaned over and opened the fridge and grabbed a ketchup bottle. He came back to Frisk with a first aid kit and the ketchup bottle in his mouth. 

“Show me your foot.” Sans asked as he was digging in the kit for bandages and alcoholic wipes. Frisk lifted her left leg to show the scar left by the table. Sans turned his body to face Frisk and started rubbing the wipe on her cut. Frisk twitched as the pain shot through her leg. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you kid”. Sans finished the wipe and tossed it aside leaving it on the counter. Sans soon started wrapping the bandage around her foot. “I also didn’t catch your name back at the bridge before you pasted out on me.” Sans was still focused on the bandage. 

“Frisk”. It almost sounded like she wanted him to ask that question. “Heh, Frisk. Sounds cute” as he was finishing off the last round of the bandage. Frisk felt the same heat in her cheeks as before and was not enjoying it. Sans backed away from the foot to look at his handy work. “All right, that’s wrapped up” Frisk really wanted to punch him but Frisk was soon laughing at the terrible pun Sans just made. “Guess you’re not heartless after all” Sans shot back. 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Sans was the first the break. 

“You tired?”

“no, why?”

“Be honest”

“Then yes, a little”

Sans knew what Frisk was thinking and it scared her, a lot. Sans picked Frisk up again and walked past the couch and up the flight of stairs. Frisk didn’t know why but she felt comfort and warmth in Sans arms. Frisk tightened her grip on his white t-shirt and buried her face deeper into his chest and as she looked up at Sans his face was a little flustered. 

Sans soon stopped at the furthest door on the hallway and opened it with his back. His room was really clean. He placed Frisk on the bed. “You can sleep here; I’m crashing on the couch” refusing to make eye contact he turned to walk out the door. Frisk didn’t know what force controlled her but she quickly grabbed Sans sleeved and stopped him from moving any further away. 

“I…i…don’t mind if you sleep here…well I mean this is a king sized bed…and…and” Frisks throat felt dry. She couldn’t say the words she looked for. “I’ll…have nightmares and…” Tears started to blur Frisk’s vision. “I guess I have to stay then. Plus, I’m too lazy to go down the stairs again.” Sans walked over to the other side of the bed and rolled his blue jacket off. It was interesting to see his whole arm. The skeleton arm wade its way to the shoulder but the skin blended making a smooth line. 

Frisk was laying in a bed with a complete stranger. How stupid could she get. She asked him to stay. WHY!? Because she was afraid of the boogie man in side her head. To her surprise though, Sans had no problem. He was too care free. Frisk turned herself to face inward of the bed only to be greeted by a sleeping Sans. His face was really close and she could feel every breath he breathed. She can feel the warmth from his body and it felt really awkward. 

“Papy…no…I’m sorry…” Sans was talking in his sleep. Frisk could only wonder who ‘Papy’ was and lay still trying not to make Sans up yet things get worse. Sans put his arms around Frisk and pulled her in tight. Frisk was burning. New emotions kept getting in her head. It made her feel dizzy. This was taking her energy away and she slowly laid her head against his chest in silence. Frisk’s eyes were losing their power to stay open and soon, the darkness found its way back into Frisk’s mind as a new nightmare will soon appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOZA! Sans is here and yes Papyrus is alive. Sans was only having a bad dream which i will explain in future chapters.


	6. Big Brother, Little Sisiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is making his way to the mountain but will find out something worth killing and Frisk wakes up from her nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry for the short chapter. I will make it up to you guys - A -' and thank you sooo much for your support through the chapters

Chara hated monster. And he knows it with a passion. Ever since the war began and his parents were killed. All he had was Frisk but she ran away from him. Abandoned him. Left him to die.

 Charas thoughts turned to rage as he used his knife to stab a tree. The memory of Frisk holding the very knife and looking at him with disbelief. The monster that killed their parents was still out there and Frisk was too innocent to kill or even hurt a fly. She tried to act tough but ended up shaking and dropping the knife and telling him that she won’t do it.

Chara kept on walking through the thick forest that covered the sight of the night sky. Charas smiled returned as he saw a monster in front of him. Him wanted to see it suffer just like he did. Torture it till the runt died. Chara lifted his knife to his face making sure the knife covered the head of the Vegetoid. “Sigh, monsters are just moving targets for me to play with” and with that sentence, Chara ran forward to the Vegetoid and made sure the killing process was slow and painful

After Chara was finished, he dusted his jumper of from the dust clinging to his cloths. Nothing seemed more pleasing than the death of others. Even humans. Chara continued walking. His destination was Mt Ebott. He heard rumors of Frisk travelling to the very mountain that was said monsters live in and the Vegetoid said that another ‘scum bag human climbed the mountain, being adopted by the ruins keeper’. Chara seemed to smile at the thought. Only Frisk can make another race love her but if Chara walked in they would hate him, try to kill him. It seemed that way every since Frisk was born. Jealousy took his heart and at the end, it drove him to killing his own parents when monsters attacked his home. He blamed it on monsters wanting Frisk to kill them. Thirst for blood but it came down to Frisk running away and leaving him to die.

Chara reached the very beginning of the climb to the top of the mountain and Charas smile grew wider “Well little sis, Big brother is going to pay you a visit.”

 

 

 

The same nightmare replayed in Frisks mind. Chara stabbing her over and over again. It was painful, she felt every second. His laugh keeps going and echoes through the empty void. Waking up was the same. She felt every wound and stab, tears rolling down her cheeks and was hard to breath. She wanted die sometimes.

“You’re finally awake…” Frisk almost fell off the bed. Sans keeps on appearing and she can’t hear him coming. “You had a nightmare I’m guessing?” His smile seemed forced.

“why do you care?” Frisk can only shoot those words back. “You were crying in you’re sleep”.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried but you slapped me screaming don’t hurt me. Didn’t know whether you would kill me if I woke you.” Upon further notice she can make out a red mark on his face as he held up an ice pack to his face. Shit, that’s bad.

“sorry…I guess” Frisk didn’t sound very apologetic but Sans smile relaxed. “It’s ok… but seriously, you need to control this hitting thing cause it’s really a smack down” Frisk couldn’t help it but laugh. Really hard and Sans just laughed with her. It really hurt her stomach and was soon breathless in minutes. 

“BROTHER? I HOPE YOU’RE NOT MAKING BAD PUNS IN THE MORNING!” Frisk stopped. Great another monster. “Don’t worry Pap, I’m just warming up, besides – DON’T YOU DARE SANS!”

“ok ok I’ll stop, you have a **chilling** sense of humor” “ **NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!” The shriek was so high pitched it hurt Frisks ears but you can only giggle by the playful behavior Sans has to this monster. “You probably should eat something but I recommend **NOT** eating my brothers spaghetti. You still need to meet Papyrus.” Frisk realized the name. Papy = Papyrus. Mental note taken

“SANS, WHY ARE THERE A BUNCH OF WEAPONS NEAR THE COUCH?!” Crap, crap, crap. Frisk can feel heavy weights on her shoulders. What if Papyrus is a killing machine?

“I found them in the waterfall region” Sans quickly shot back then turned to Frisk and winked. “Not letting you get captured that easily” Frisk can only wonder **what the fuck** was wrong with this guy?


	7. The Surviving Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Papyrus arrives & The ship begins HAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i do apologize for the late chapter but I did get this ship up and running.  
> I was listening to World Domination How-To, SUCH A GOOD SONG
> 
> Here's a link if you need it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkiXZ1jdTV0
> 
> SOOO GOOOD- wait i already said that...
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER! =＾● ⋏ ●＾= (cute cats =owo=)

Frisk’s foot seemed to have healed quicker than she thought because the moment she removed the bandages, the scars had totally healed. All of them.

It soon became morning as the Underground light up. Frisk was becoming more like a normal person ever since she fell down. New emotions, becoming more sociable. It was very weird. It’s like this war isn’t even happening. Frisk was still in Sans room finding good cloths to wear but all were torn or really dirty. Her hair was everywhere and her skin had patches of mud or dirt. Wasn’t very pleasant. Sans waited outside his door for her. He seemed very tense since Papyrus woke up. Is his brother that bad?

After a few minutes of searching and sniffing, Frisk finally found a clean bunch of cloths (The ones from Toriel). The singlet top was a plain aqua blue and had a pair of shorts that were perfect size for Frisks waist. “Hey, I know you’re not one of those girly girls but can you please pick an outfit and open the door?”. Sans was not enjoying the long wait and can clearly tell. “I’m coming out, geez, you just can’t **stand** waiting, can you?”

Frisk can hear a few chuckle on the other side of the closed door. The pun thing is rubbing off and Frisk is really enjoying it. She can feel a small smile run across her face as she grabbed the door knob. Frisk caught herself and tried to rub the smile off but seemed impossible as she finally believes that something good can happen in her life for once. Frisk opened the door and found Sans lying on the floor, half awake.

“took you long enough kid” Sans struggled to get up. That lazy. “It’s only been 17 minutes” Frisk couldn’t help but giggle a little to how Sans was always doing something unexpected.

As Sans stretched some foot steps can be heard at the stair case. Frisk automatically pushed herself to the corner, like it would help her. Sans only watched as the foot steps grew closer.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!” Another figure rose from the stairs and was way taller than Sans. Frisk can feel her heart sink. As the tall came closer to Sans, Frisk can only push herself tighter into the corner. “Sup bro” Sans gestured a hello and placed his hands back into his jacket pockets. “DON’T ‘SUP BRO’ ME, YOU’RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST” Papyrus was the same as Sans, well, taller. His hair was white but his eyes were an orange colour. His outfit was an amour set and around his neck was a bright red loose scarf.

“Soz Paps, by the way, you haven’t met my friend yet.” Sans skeleton hand pointed right at Frisk. Frisk felt her heart crack a bit. Frisk can only stare right back at Sans trying to say ‘Help me’ but his expression was saying ‘you’ll be fine’. Frisk looked back at Papyrus and his expression had totally changed. His eyes were wide and his jaw was open. “SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?” Papyrus had to bend over a little to whisper really loudly in Sans ear. “Yea” “OH MY GOD!” Papyrus was jumping with excitement and mumbling to himself about finally being part of the war above. Frisk can only wonder what could happen to Papyrus if he did reach the surface.

 

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE YOU” Papyrus’s tone was more energetic and he was in the middle of the hallway trying to pose as heroic as he can. Sans was just standing there in the same spot, not doing anything. Of course.

Papyrus tried to tackle Frisk but Frisk quickly moved out of the corner to have Papyrus slam into the wall head first. “I AM FINE!” Papyrus declares, his hand is on his head rubbing the spot where he hit.

“um bro? It’s almost 12:00am” Sans walked past Frisk and helped his over sized brother up. “OH DEAR, I NEED TO SAVE MY SPAHGETTI” And with that, Papyrus rushes down stairs to the kitchen.

“What happens at 12?” Frisk was confused, still struggling to get a hold on the situation. Everything is rushing past her and barely getting in her head properly.

“Ya see…Humans are trying to dig their way to the Underground since this war started and haven’t been really successful as you can tell, everyday at 12 they set off explosives for an hour that breaks the rocks to get here and it causes bad damage to Snowdin.” Sans turned around to face Frisk. “This is one of the few surviving villages where Monsters live…” “SANS, IT’S 11:59!” Papyrus came back up stair with food containers of burnt spaghetti and a few pots. “I’M GOING TO MY ROOM” Papyrus ran through his door and locked it.

“you better hurry kid, this isn’t really goin’ to be a **blast** ” "SANS, I SWEAR TO ASGORE, SHUT IT!" Papyrus screamed through the walls. Sans waited at his bedroom door and waited till Frisk was inside and locked his door behind him. Frisk placed herself on the floor as she felt bad for sleeping in his bed already. Frisk felt bad for all the monsters down here. It felt like empathy and grief in her heart. She was still learning how to feel and negative emotions kept on being introduced.

**-12:00pm-**

One explosive went off. It was loud and instantly shook the ground. Dust and dry paint started falling from the roof above Frisk and the explosive scared her and made her jump. She looked at Sans and saw him looking outside his window, looking towards the roof of the massive cave. It looked like he was waiting for the cave to crumble and humans would rush through killing the monsters they see. Frisks heart felt heavy. Sans knew what would happen. Frisks eyes were starting to become blurry. Tears were rolling down her face and she brought her knees to her chest to bury her face into her knees. The roaring sound kept on going. What felt like hours were only a few seconds. How can monsters live like this everyday? Frisk heard Sans walk towards her. “You don’t have to feel sorry.” Sans dropped himself beside Frisk and wrapped a blanket around them both. “It seems bad but we make do with what we have. Seriously, we’re oka-”. Frisks arms wrapped around Sans and buried her face into his chest. “I’m so sorry” crying into his chest like it was her fault. “Don’t be.” Sans placed one hand on Frisks head and the other around her shoulders to try and make her feel a little better. Sans felt his face burn. He seriously can’t be falling for her. It was against everything that monsters believed in. “Sans…can we stay like this till the explosives are gone?” Frisks cracking voice was muffled by the shirt but Sans understood the words that came out of her mouth. “Sure thing kid, try to get some shut eye”

They laid down like that for what seemed like hours as both of them soon fell asleep. Holding onto each other and two hands entwined. Both of them blushing brightly.


	8. Notification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah....

Hi guys

I apologize for no chapters recently, I have gone back to school and things have be a bit delayed or not 100% best work. I have been struggling in school recently so I will be focusing more on school. In school holidays i will be updating but for now it will be a while till the next chapter comes out  
In future from 4th Sept - 2nd Oct I'll be overseas on Exchange

Thanks for understanding

MonkeyJem


End file.
